My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games (BrittalCroftFan version)
My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games is a parody of the 2015 film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Plot The students of Canterlot High School prepare for the Friendship Games, a sporting event held between their school team, the Wondercolts, and the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep Academy, a prestigious school with a reputation of poor sportsmanship and a fierce competitive streak. Sunset Shimmer (Amy Rose) and her friends are advised against using Equestrian magic in the games to keep the competition fair, much to Sunset's concern when she and her friends "pony up" (magically gain pony-like ears, tails and wings) at seemingly random times. Meanwhile, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle (Nightsky the Hedgehog) and Winnie the Pooh (Gary Rabbit) has been investigating the magical activity at Canterlot High as a student of Crystal Prep. Principal Cinch (King Dedede), who believes Twilight and Pooh's intellectual skill will secure Crystal Prep's victory in the games, forces her to participate under threat of revoking her application for a coveted independent study program. Twilight and Pooh meets Sunset and her friends at Canterlot High, guided by a pendant-like device she has built to detect and contain the magical energy around the school. Each of Sunset's friends ponies up throughout the games as they offer their friendship to Twilight, whose pendant inadvertently drains them of their magic whenever she is near them. Magical anomalies occur after the pendant absorbs the portal between Equestria and the human world, opening dimensional rifts to Equestria and granting Twilight's pet dog, Spike (Tails), the ability to speak. During the games' tri-cross relay, the pendant accidentally summons carnivorous plants when Twilight and Pooh drops it, and Rainbow Dash (Knuckles) ponies up to save the other competitors. Although Canterlot High wins the event to tie with Crystal Prep, Cinch accuses the school of cheating due to their perceived advantage of magic. Before the final event, Cinch and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the magic stored within her pendant to use it against Canterlot High. The released magic transforms Twilight and Pooh into an alicorn-like monster and bear-like monster that obsessively tears open more rifts to Equestria, which threatens to destroy the human world. As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts work together to save their classmates, Sunset realizes that her friends' magic manifests when they exhibit the same traits as the Elements of Harmony. Gathering the others' magic with the pendant, Sunset becomes an alicorn-like figure that closes the rifts and returns Twilight and Pooh to normal. Cinch threatens to report the incident to the school board, but abandons the idea upon realizing that her claims of magic would tarnish Crystal Prep's reputation. Both schools are declared the games' winner, and Twilight and Pooh decides to transfer to Canterlot High, where Sunset and the others welcome her as a new friend. In a pre-credits scene, the Twilight (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Pooh (Roger Rabbit) from Equestria emerges from the newly reactivated portal as her six human friends and there stuffed animals and a rabbit are around it. She apologizes for her absence and then stares in shock at her doppelganger. Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog as Twilight Sparkle *Roger Rabbit as Winnie the Pooh *Miles "Tails" Prower as Spike *Silver as Applejack *Goofy as Eeyore *Knuckles as Rainbow Dash *Shadow as Rarity *Daffy Duck as Rabbit *Cream as Fluttershy *Mickey Mouse as Piglet *Vector as Pinkie Pie *Bugs Bunny as Tigger *Blaze the Cat as Princess Celestia *Breezie as Princess Luna *Vanilla as Princess Cadance *Amy Rose as Sunset Shimmer *Sally Acorn as Flash Sentry *Nightsky the Hedgehog (fan-made character) as Sci-Twi *Gary Rabbit (fan-made character) as Sci-Pooh *King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) as Principal Cinch Quotes *Amy Rose/Sunset Shimmer: This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! *Infinte and Evil Roger Rabbit/Midnight Sparkle and Midnight Pooh: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, we can have everything we want! *Amy Rose/Sunset Shimmer: No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... noises *Angel Amy/Daydream Shimmer: ...the Magic of Friendship! ---- *Nightsky/Sci-Twi: I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen... *Gary Rabbit/Sci-Pooh: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. *Tails/Puppy Spike: Yep *Nightsky/Sci-Twi: giggles Category:BrittalCroftFan